thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Apocalypto
Riley Apocalypto is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first.(Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) He is finished. Information Name: Riley Apocalypto Age: 17 District: '''4 © Appearance: '''Personality: '''He is hot, popular and witty, but not arrogant. He is not brutal and evil like most Careers, he has a kind heart and is sypathetic towards younger tributes. He has not trained in academy even though he has had about a dozen offers from the best school in District 4 and has declined them all. He likes to taunt people with his skills and body, he likes to train in privet but in sight of the girls dorm. He did eventually go to the academy when he was 14 and loved it. He is also a good fisherman and likes to experiment with tools, like his most favorite weapon, a Harpoon with a Trident as a projectile. He can shoot even the smallest fish with the Harpoon and also has no problem hitting bigger targets. '''Weapon Of Choice: Modified Harpoon (With a Trident as a projectile) aka. MH Alternate weapons: Trident, Spear, Throwing Axes and basicly everything that involves throwing or marksmanship Reaping: He volunteered, just like a normal old Career for the same old reason, he is the most popular and strongest boy in the District. But not alot of girls were ok with him going into the arena. Strengths: He is strong, fit and sexy. He works out everyday and has a 'perfect' body, so is very popular with the Capitol. He is also very good with a Harpoon because he a tremendous aim. Weaknesses: He is not the brightest boy in the world and is very simple minded. He also will not kill a District 3 tribute Fears: Ironically; Drowning Alliance: '''The Careers '''Token: A bit of seaweed that reminds him of District 4; Home. Interview angle: Hot, witty and kind, unlike the other Careers. Bloodbath Strategy: He will fight in the bloodbath and kill of other tributes along side the Careers Games Strategy: Stick with the Careers and kill every other tribute. He has a soft spot for District 3 because they are so peaceful. When the final 10 gets underway he will kill all of the horrible Careers and will leave the nice one(s) alone. His aim is to win, like everyone else. Reasons for winning: To become the image of The Hunger Games, not as a tyrant, but a normal person who has beat the system '''Back-story: '''In short, he has always been a lucky bastard. He was born blessed with good looks and a nice personality. His family is rich and they buy him whatever he pleases, from food to even a hamster called Willow. Hamsters are incredibly rare in Panem, let alone District 4 and they have evolved ever since the place called 'North America' was alive and back then they had a life expectancy of 2, but now its 7 and Willow is 3. He is the most popular boy in school and is friends with everyone. Most of the time the popular kids are stereotyped as being bullies and stuck up snobs, and even though he is without a doubt a snob, he isn't stuck up or a bully and even protects the geeky and unpopular when real bullies come along, you could say he and his group are one of a kind. When he was 13 he lost his virginity to a girl called Joan, who was 17. Joan had sex with him because of his cute and sexy appearance, not to mention his you-know-what. He trained at the academy nearly every day because he knew that eventually he will have to volunteer. He was planning to volunteer when he was 18 but he over heard a conversation between the mayor and a Capitol representative on the day of the reaping saying that the next games, the quarter quell, would be specifically for the teens age 14 - 12. That meant that today would be his last chance. So at the reaping he Volunteered, which made everyone very sad. Gallery Riley Apocalypto Reaping.png|Riley Apocalypto Reaping Riley Apocalypto Tribute Parade.png|Riley Apocalypto Tribute Parade Riley Apocalypto Arena.png|Riley Apocalypto Arena Riley Apocalypto Victor.png|Riley Apocalypto Victor Category:Career Tribute Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer